Seabane
by whereXtheXlinesXoverlap
Summary: Katsa has a stomachache. Po has a cure. Just how will Helda react when these two young lovers will do anything to be alone? Drabble.


**I've been meaning to write this one-shot for awhile now, but I've just gotten around to it. Hope you enjoy…**

Katsa folded her napkin in her lap, and leaned forward to take a hesitant bite of the bread before her. She savored the warm, homemade taste of the bread, for it was a luxury that she had lived without for the past two months. She had lived without many things during the time she had spent with Po in the mountains. But, and this she knew for sure, it was entirely worth the sacrifices she had had to make.

Katsa looked longingly across the banquet hall towards Po. He had his head in his hands and his eyes were squeezed shut. Katsa felt a pang of sympathy for him. Having spent so many days alone in the cave, and then even more with Katsa as his only company, he had known it would be hard to adjust back to the mass amount of thoughts that flowed around in the kingdom of Monsea. He had been able to cope with it in the past. But now, he was blind. And that made getting used to the amount of people a hundred times worse.

She wanted to be next to him, to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. She wanted to look into his unseeing eyes and get lost in their depth and intensity. But, as he was required to sit at a table with the Lienid royalty, a royal family that she had chosen not to be a part of, they were forced to be apart. For the time being, at least.

Tentatively, Katsa reached out to him with her mind. _Po._ She had said his name very quietly, in hopes not to startle him, but she need not have wasted the effort, for he was used to her voice in his head, now. Po raised his eyes to meet hers, and she felt her stomach drop. No matter how much time she spent alone with Po, she would never grow accustomed to those eyes.

She shuddered. _I hate this._

Po nodded.

_I want to get out of here._

He nodded again.

_If it weren't for…_

_Bitterblue_, he mouthed.

She smiled at him. Damn, he didn't miss a thing.

_Yes. If it weren't for her, I'd be long gone._

He gave her a sympathetic look. His eyes said, _Just wait. _

Their mutual conversation was interrupted when Bitterblue (_Queen_ Bitterblue, Katsa had to remind herself), stood. The entire banquet hall went silent.

The small girl wore a studded crown on her head, and a soft blue dress that just barely covered her battle scars, the scars that she had gotten in the weeks spent in Grella's Pass with Katsa.

Katsa's stomach clenched as she remembered.

Yet again, her thoughts were interrupted as Bitterblue's sweet voice piped up in the hall.

"To start, I would just like to thank everyone for being here tonight," she began. "I would also like to welcome those new to Monsea. I do hope you're enjoying your stay thus far."

"Yes, Lady Queen," the crowd murmured.

"And also, please extend a warm welcome to the Lienid family for joining us tonight."

King Ror held up his hand in acknowledgement.

"And most of all, I'd like to welcome back Lady Katsa and Prince Po from their stay in the mountains. We are so very glad to have you home."

Katsa's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Despite the hero that she had become over the past few weeks, the stares she received were still terribly unnerving.

Queen Bitterblue gave Katsa a small smile, which she returned weakly. She felt Po's gaze on the back of her neck, and she turned to face him.

He raised his eyebrows.

_Nothing's wrong_, she thought in response to his unasked question. _Just feeling a little… off tonight. And all of this attention is not making it any better._

He gave her an encouraging smile, and she pictured herself in Po's strong arms. This thought made her feel infinitely better.

Bitterblue continued on. "Now, I would not like to waste all this time with nonsense speeches. I'm sure you are all very hungry. Let dinner be served!"

Servants arrived with large platters of food, and they whisked them onto the various tables. Katsa's table was among one of the last to be served, as it was one of the only tables that consisted of no royalty. Sitting around Katsa were various lords that she did not even know by name, but all who seemed positively disgusted by her. She didn't blame them. She and Po hadn't even the time to bathe once they returned home from the mountains – Queen Bitterblue had bustled into their rooms, proclaiming that they were late for the banquet and that they must come downstairs immediately. Helda had literally thrown Katsa into a dress, jammed high heels onto her protesting feet, and rushed her through the courtyard to the banquet hall. Katsa was edgy – she was longing to greet Oll, Giddon, and Po's family, whom she hadn't seen in ages, but by the time she arrived, appetizers had already been served, and everyone whom she had wanted to see was placed at various tables in the hall.

Katsa's stomach gave another spontaneous twist, but she ignored it. It was most likely just her body getting used to being surrounded by so very many people again.

But when the servants set a large, steaming tray of food down in front of her, an awful pain wrenched in her gut. Katsa's hand flew to her mouth, and she kicked off her shoes and sprinted towards the door.

. . .

Helda smoothed Katsa's hair back from her sweaty forehead as her stomach positively roiled.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear. My lady, do tell me what's wrong!" Helda fretted.

"I… don't… know," Katsa choked out, before she was overcome with a violent bout of retching.

She curled up into a tight ball, trying to hold herself together. Never in her entire seventeen years had she felt as wretched as she did right now.

"Uuuugh…" she moaned, clutching her stomach. Helda flitted around the room, searching all of Katsa's drawers for medicines and healing herbs.

"Haven't got… any medicines. Never been… sick."

Katsa squeezed her eyes shut. The reason she did not keep any medicines was because, as a result of her survival Grace, she was never ill. Not once had she caught a cold or a fever, not once had she ever had a stomachache or headache. The only time she had ever felt pain was when she was fighting Po, or during her journey in the mountains with Bitterblue.

There was a loud banging on the door, along with a young voice that declared, "Open up!"

Helda opened the door with shaking hands, and a furious Bitterblue stormed in.

"_Lady Katsa!_ I simply cannot believe you! Running out of the banquet like that, without even asking to be excused! Have you any idea how ridiculous that made _me_ look? I had just welcomed you graciously, and then you go running off– "

She stopped abruptly, having just seemed to notice Katsa's miserable state.

"Oh, dear."

Then, in a most un-Queen-like fashion, Bitterblue knelt down on the bed in front of Katsa, and demanded a wet cloth. Her steward frantically went to the washroom and returned with the damp cloth, which Bitterblue lay on Katsa's forehead.

"Great seas, Katsa! What happened?"

Helda hurried to answer for her. "I have no idea, Lady Queen! She suddenly bursts into the room, complaining of an abject stomachache, and now she can hardly speak to me!"

Katsa moaned.

"Well." Bitterblue resumed authority. "Steward – I want you to send for Prince Po immediately. Tell him that Katsa is not feeling well and that he must come up to her room this instant."

The steward bustled out of the room. Bitterblue rubbed Katsa's back, while Helda continued her frantic search for medicines.

Moments, later, Po's voice was heard outside the door, demanding to be let in. Bitterblue opened the door and Po rushed inside, white-faced.

"Katsa!" he cried out, and rushed to her. His strong arms wrapped around Katsa's shivering frame, and she clung to him. Po stroked Katsa's hair and murmured her name, while she visibly relaxed in his arms.

"Well, then, maybe she'll be alright –" Helda began, but at that moment, Katsa clapped her hand to her mouth and stumbled into the bathroom. Po followed her hastily like an obedient dog.

Helda sighed. "What now?"

. . .

Queen Bitterblue stood defiantly in front of the steward.

"I demand that a doctor be brought up to Katsa's rooms immediately. How can you possibly not understand that?"

"L-lady… Lady Queen, as I have said before," the steward stuttered, "t-there are no doctors in Monsea. M-many years ago, K-king Leck banned them from the land."

"I do not care who or what Leck banned from this land! All I want is a doctor! A simple doctor! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, L-lady Queen." The steward scampered out the door.

A moment later, Prince Skye, King Ror, Giddon, and Oll bustled in the room.

"Where. Is. Lady. Katsa?" Giddon stood in front of the empty bed, his hands shaking.

"Lord Giddon!" Helda scolded. "Calm yourself! Katsa is in the washroom at the moment. I beg of you to sit down, and we will explain everything in just a minute.

Giddon's eyes narrowed, and he stomped towards the washroom. Prince Skye caught his arm just as he was about to enter.

"Give the Lady some space."

"But –"

"I implore you, Lord Giddon, to give the Lady some space. She will undoubtedly be out in a moment."

Just as he finished speaking, the door to the washroom opened, and Katsa staggered out. Po had his arm wound tight around her waist, helping to keep her steady on her feet.

The look that Giddon gave Po was murder. Po simply nodded at the visitors.

As Katsa lay down on the bed, Giddon rushed to her side. "Lady Katsa, are you alright? You look pale as death, and your hands are so cold, and oh! just look at your face – "

"I am just fine, Giddon," Katsa retorted. "Now please give me some space."

Prince Skye smirked, and Giddon seethed.

Oll had stood off to the side, but now he came and sat on the chair next to Katsa's bed.

"Katsa, darling, how do you feel?"

Katsa reached her hand up to touch Oll's dear face. "I'll be fine. Oh, Oll, how good it is to see you!"

"And you, my Katsa. I've missed you."

"But how wretched it is to have a reunion in my bed chambers, with myself barely even able to speak!"

Oll smiled kindly. "Oh, no matter."

The two spoke quietly, much like a grandfather and granddaughter. As they spoke, King Ror pulled a distressed Bitterblue off to the side.

"Lady Queen, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Lord King."

"You seem awfully distressed at the Lady's state, and at the fact that it is nearly impossible to find a doctor here in Monsea."

"Oh, yes."

"Well, if I may, I believe that it would be worthwhile to call upon the guests here with you today. Although there may not be any trained doctors, I have no doubt that there will be several healers that would be very willing to see to Katsa. After all, the Lady has become much like a hero to them."

Bitterblue pondered this idea. "Yes, I agree that it would be worth a try. But how will we pull it off?"

"I suggest that you return to the banquet now, and make an announcement that Lady Katsa is feeling ill. Proclaim that if any of the guests are healers, they must immediately make their way up to the Lady's bedchambers, and wait outside the door until we are ready for them to enter.

"In the meantime, the rest of us will leave Lady Katsa and Helda in peace. It is not necessary to tell Katsa that you will be making an announcement asking for healers; it will only cause her unnecessary distress. Simply tell her that we will be sending a healer or two up to her room to see if they can give her some medicines to ease her stomach pains."

"Thank you for your suggestions, Lord King. I will take them to heart. Now, if you will excuse me, I must find a way to get Po and Giddon to leave Katsa, I do suspect it will be somewhat difficult…"

. . .

"May I have your attention, please!" Queen Bitterblue's voice rose over the excited murmurs in the hall.

"Please excuse me for exiting so rudely. It has come to my attention that the Lady Katsa has developed a stomach ailment, that which currently causes her great pain. I'd like to invite all doctors and healers among our guests tonight to please make their way up to the Lady's chamber immediately, and wait outside the doors until you are called. Your service will be greatly appreciated."

A swell of excitement permeated the crowd. Queen Bitterblue rubbed her forehead in distress, praying that this madness would come to a quick end.

. . .

"Why in the world must we leave Katsa's bedchambers? The Lady is in distress, she needs our assistance, I simply cannot –"

Helda interrupted Giddon's angry protests. "I'm telling you, young man, this is the Lady Queen's orders. Now, I beseech you, please leave immediately!"

Prince Skye took hold of the incensed lord's arm and guided him out of the room.

"I trust this is for Lady Katsa's own good?" Po murmured to Helda.

"Yes, dear, it is for her own good."

"Of course, then. Thank you for your kind aid."

Po gave Katsa a lingering smile, and exited quietly.

. . .

"Now, Lady Katsa, it seems to me as if you have a bothersome little infection known as Antia Infestia Eatia." The plump healer smiled widely at Katsa.

"_Antia Infestia Eatia?"_ Katsa looked at Helda in despair.

"Yes, my Lady. It is a common infection, often seen in those who have survived the treacherous journey Grella's Pass in the dead of winter."

Helda chimed in, "Excuse me, sir, but Lady Katsa and Queen Bitterblue are the _only_ people who have survived Grella's Pass."

"Ah, no matter, no matter," the man waved his hands. "As I was saying, this is a common infection in which ants crawl down your throat when you sleep, make their way through your esophagus and stomach, enter your intestines, and eat away little holes right through the intestine. But don't worry your pretty little head, my lady. Antia Infestia Eatia is easily cured. All you have to do is drink this ant poison! Kills off the little buggers right away. Although there is some debate among healers… many disastrous side-effects have been known to occur…"

Katsa and Helda stared at the man in incredulity.

"Ant… poison?" Katsa chocked out.

"Nonsense!" Helda waved her hands dismissively, gesturing towards the door. "Out, you lying little rat! This is utter nonsense! We certainly will not make the Lady drink ant poison!"

Helda shoved the little man out the door. Katsa could hear him crying out in the hallway, "Well, there are other options! Invasive surgery always does the trick! And we could always–"

The door slammed shut with a thud, and Helda made her way back over to Katsa's bed.

"Honestly, Helda, this is ridiculous! We've had – what, nine different healers in here, and all of their diagnoses have been absurd! Anyways, I am truly feeling much better, please just tell all those people to go away…" Katsa moaned.

"No, no, no, my Lady. I refuse. You will stay in your bed and listen to those healers until one of them comes up with a decent diagnosis."

Helda bustled to the door and called for the next healer.

. . .

_Po._ Katsa reached out with her mind, attempting to get Po's attention.

_Po._

_PO!_

Somewhere in the distance, Katsa heard a loud crash and knew that she had certainly gotten Po's attention.

_Sorry. _

She could picture Po rolling his eyes.

_I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for a good reason. I need your help. We're on the fourteenth healer now, and they are all positively absurd. I have a feeling most of them simply faked being a healer so that they could assist me. If one more bogus healer walks into this room, I am going to go insane._

She waited for some sign that Po understood her, but she got none.

_Can you help me?_

There was another loud crash. Katsa smiled, knowing her knight in shining armor was on his way.

. . .

Approximately three minutes later, a bearded man entered Katsa's bedchambers.

"Excuse me, sir, I know you mean to help, but I – " She halted when the man took off his hat and gingerly removed the straps that held his beard to his head.

"Po!" Katsa cried joyfully, throwing her arms around him.

Just then, Helda walked out of the washroom.

"Young man! How in Monsea did you manage to get in here?"

Po gestured to the hat and beard, discarded on the floor. "My disguise even fooled Bitterblue's top guards. Impressive, eh?"

Helda shook her head in defeat.

"But don't worry, Helda. I have come with a cure."

Katsa raised her eyebrows at Po's mischievous expression. Po reached a hand in one of his pockets and extracted some crumpled green leaves.

Katsa stared in disbelief at the leaves. "Is that – "

"Seabane? Yes."

Helda blanched. "S-seabane? Do you really mean to say…"

Katsa narrowed her eyes. Helda, shell-shocked, hurried out the door of Katsa's bedchambers, muttering "Young lovers… they'll do anything a few moments alone in bed..."

Po laughed aloud. Getting up from the bed, he tossed the leaves aside.

"Well, that was easy. I suppose I'd best be going, you really do need your rest…"

"Not so fast." Katsa grinned evilly as she twined her arms around Po's waist and pulled him back towards the bed.

"You're not going anywhere for awhile."

**Liked it? Hated it? **

**Review, and let me know. :D**


End file.
